2:3 Riley, Kayla, and Michelle: Visit to Kayla's Lab
Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 3:41 PM Riley and Michelle are cuddling on the couch in the living room watching t.v. when Kayla comes jogging into the room. She stops when she sees them. "Oh Michelle! I've been looking for you all over the place!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 3:42 PM Michelle was chewing her necklace, it drops from her mouth. "Okay." Is all she says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 3:46 PM Kayla barrels on in her talking, "Remember that whole giving you a uterus thing? Well I need your help to get any farther on it." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 3:48 PM "Okay." Michelle days before looking at Riley. "Do you wanna come?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 3:50 PM Riley gives Michelle a forehead kiss, "Of course." Kayla claps her paws together, "That's perfect actually. They can get us there and back so much faster we'll actually be back by curfew!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 3:52 PM "There where?" Michelle says frowning. She pops her necklace back into her mouth, a little stress by the sudden routine change. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 3:54 PM "My home lab is so much better for me than the labs here! The labs here feel so impersonal and it limits my abilities!" Kayla announces, "So how about it Riley? Portal us to my home?" Riley looks at Michelle with concern, "Michelle?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 3:55 PM Michelle nods. She gets up, but clings to Riley.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 3:57 PM Riley whispers to Michelle so that Kayla can't hear, "You can say no to her if you want." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 4:19 PM "I wanna go." Michelle mumbles. "Just don't like doing things." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 4:20 PM Riley giggles giving her another little kiss, "I'm sure it'll be fun." Riley looks over at Kayla, "So where am I taking us?" Kayla gives them the address and they make a portal for the three of them to slip through... they come out in front of a rather large and modern looking mansion Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 4:22 PM "That's yours." Michelle says, she doesn't make it sound like a question. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 4:25 PM "Yep!" Kayla answers it like it was a question, striding to the door banging on it with her paw, "Its Kayla open up!" After a few minutes of pounding on the door a butler opens up. "Come one guys!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 4:27 PM Michelle sheepishly follows, holding onto Ryley's hand tightly. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 4:27 PM Riley gives her hand a squeeze. The inside of the mansion is even more sleak and modern than the outside. Kayla doesn't slow down as she walks through the halls towards her lab. Servants try to talk to her but she brushes each one off with a one word response Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 4:30 PM "Lots of people." Michelle says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 4:31 PM Riley drifts slightly closer to Michelle, "Yeah... it'll be fine though." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 4:33 PM Michelle wraps one wing around herself and the other around Riley. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 4:35 PM Kayla stops in front of a door, punches in a code and holds the door open for the other two to step inside The lab is extremely cluttered and full of things that don't really belong in labs. The most striking being the furry porn art on the walls. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 4:37 PM Michelle looks around. "What now?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 4:39 PM "Take a seat!" Kayla gestured to a slightly more comfortable looking doctors office bed as she slammed cupboard doors looking for something Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 4:47 PM Michelle does as she's asked. She closes her eyes and take deep breaths. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 4:48 PM Riley whispers, "Need anything?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 4:49 PM Michelle thinks, then shakes her head. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 4:50 PM Kayla comes over large needle in hand, "I'm gonna need some blood!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 4:51 PM Michelle nods and closes her eyes. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 4:55 PM Kayla swabs a part on her arm with a sterilizing wipe then sticks the needle in. Her paws may look clunky but her hands are steady and practiced(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 4:55 PM Michelle freezes. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 4:59 PM Riley gives Michelle's free hand a squeeze Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 5:02 PM Kayla takes the syringe of blood away handing Riley a bandaid to put on Michelle. Riley puts it over the stick point giving Michelle another forehead kiss Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 5:05 PM Michelle gets her phone out and boots an app. She types something and a digital voice speaks up. "What now?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 5:07 PM Kayla calls from a spot a few feet away where she is working, "Gotta test this blood against my prototype. You can relax for a few minutes. Make yourselves at home." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 5:09 PM Michelle nods. She holds onto her phone dearly. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 5:09 PM Riley gives her another kiss... "anything I can do?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 5:10 PM Michelle types on her phone. "I'm hungry." Michelle opens Google maps and show a German fast food place. She then types "currywurst" she them gives them a five euro bill. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 5:14 PM Riley takes the money and portals away coming back about ten minutes later with the food, handing it to Michelle Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 5:16 PM Michelle kisses Ryley's cheek. She dugs into her sausages, dipping it in curry ketchup. After a few bites, she offers a piece to Ryley. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 5:19 PM Riley hesitates before trying a bite, "Its good!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 5:22 PM Michelle smiles. "It's my favorite thing." She types. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 5:24 PM "I'll have to get it more often then." Riley smiles Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 5:24 PM Michelle smiles and muzzle Ryley. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 5:26 PM Then the door of the lab bursts open, "James!" Without looking up Kayla says, "Kayla." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 6:01 PM Michelle looks up, confused. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 6:06 PM "Your going to come home and not even say hi to your dear father, James." "Its Kayla." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 6:13 PM "Hello?" Michelle types into her app. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 6:15 PM "Sorry Michelle." Kayla apologizes and then turns to her father, "As you can see I have friends here one of which I am currently trying to build a working uterus for so if you would fuck off." "This is my home, I pay for this lab. You can't talk to me like that!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 6:47 PM "Is that your papa?" Michelle ask through her phone. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 6:49 PM "Yes." Kayla answers. "Ravenhold students?" Jonathan asks turning his eyes on Riley and Michelle Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 6:51 PM "I'm Michelle." She says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 6:54 PM "Riley." They wave Jonathan straightens his tie, "it's a pleasure to meet you ladies." "Riley isn't a girl." Kayla corrects before Rikey can Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 6:59 PM Michelle wraps a wing around Riley. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:07 PM Jonathan cleara his throat, "Right okay... James-" "Kayla.Kayla kayla kayla kayla kayyyyy laaaaa." She repeats her name in a bunch of different tones and inflections until he finally shouts over her. "Kayla!" Kayla: "See was that so hard?" He doesn't respond to that, instead he asks. "Are you and your friends staying for dinner?" Kayla: "I dunno." Jonathan: "I'll have Michael set three extra places at the table in case then... we will talk before you leave regardless." He turns on his heel and leaves the lab "Sorry about that." Kayla says walking back over to Riley and Michelle Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 7:16 PM Michelle flinches upon hearing the name Michael. She raises her hand in a 'it's okay' fashion. April 18, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:20 AM Kayla continues, "So good news it seems like the prototype uterus will work... of course we probably shouldn't do the surgery today... Doc Venus would kill me if I didn't have her permission... also it won't have eggs... we could always use someone else's and your own sperm or you could wait until I figure out how to make eggs but I'll definitely need more out of you for that." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:39 AM Michelle nods. She's unsure what to say. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:45 AM "Do you have an idea of what you'd prefer?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:47 AM "I don't know." Michelle types. "Where would I find eggs?" After a moment she glance at Riley. She then looks away, feeling a little nervous. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:49 AM "Oh just ask all the ovary holders like Freyja has... just be nicer about it." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:50 AM "She what?" Michelle glares at Kayla wide eyed. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:51 AM "You know how she wants someone to bare your child well ask like she has only instead of them carrying your child you can just ask them for an egg or two." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:53 AM Michelle looks at Riley confused. "She asked people to have my baby?" She types. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:54 AM Riley looks a bit guilty, "Uh yeah she came up and asked me, Drew, and Avery once..." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:55 AM "What." Michelle frowns, clearly angry. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:58 AM "I heard she and Grant even had a fight when she asked him... she stabbed him or something." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:58 AM "What." "I need to talk to her." Michelle types. "When I can talk." She looks quite upset. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:02 AM Kayla doesn't really pay attention to the fact that she looks upset. Riley gives Michelle another forehead kiss. "Yeah sure... I guess you can decide later but tell me when you do..." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 6:02 AM Michelle nods. "Home?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:06 AM Kayla nods then looks to Riley, "Can you take us back from here... I don't wanna walk past my dad." Riley nods and makes a portal taking the three of them back to the living room of the class 1 dorm. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 6:07 AM Michelle tugs at Riley's arm and toward her room. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:10 AM Riley follows giving Kayla a wave goodbye Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 6:14 AM Michelle runs to her room and curls up on her bed, clearly frustrated. "This is stupid." She types. Freyja isn't there. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:16 AM Riley curls up with her putting a good bit of their weight on Michelle. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 6:17 AM Michelle wraps their wings around Riley. "Thank you." She types. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:19 AM Riley gives her a squeeze, "Well today was an adventure... I actually thought you knew what Freyja was doing." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 6:20 AM Michelle shakes her head. "I thought I was the one she was pressuring..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:35 AM Riley pats her head Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 6:35 AM "Thank you." Michelle says, she puts her phone down. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:39 AM Riley just gives Michelle more kisses and squeezes her tighter Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 7:44 AM Michelle relaxes her wings and kiss' Riley's forehead. "Thank you." She manage to say in a low tone. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:34 AM "Your welcome. I'm always here when you need me." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 10:46 AM "Love you." Michelle mutters, drawing Riley close. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:50 AM "Love you too." Category:Riley Roleplay Category:Kayla Roleplay Category:Michelle Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay